Web of Deceit
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Sakura was considered a normal girl, then again, its not everyday you find out your related to Orochimaru! She now possessed the cursed mark, taking over her body and soul, making her the ultimate weapon to destroying Konoha. But will 'he' kill her, or...
1. Ambush!

**_Web of Deceit _**

**__**

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**_Summary: _****_Haruno Sakura was considered a normal girl, then again; its not everyday that you find out your related to Orochimaru! _**

****

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**_Age of Characters _**

**__**

**_Haruno Sakura --- 16 _**

**__**

**XX **

**_Uchiha Sasuke --- 17 _**

**__**

**XX **

**_Uzumaki Naruto --- 17 _**

**__**

**XX **

**_Hatake Kakashi --- 29 _**

**__**

**XX **

**_Orochimaru --- 52 _**

**__**

**XX **

**_Yakushi Kabuto --- 22 _**

****

**XX **

**_Main Pairing _**

**__**

**_Sasuke x Sakura _**

****

**XX **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_Heeya, I've had this story in my head for like EVER and I decided to finally get it up on I'm SO happy (And it's not because I am hyper on sugar!) Okay, so maybe I lied a little... (Sigh) Well as you should probably know, this story is a Sasuke x Sakura romance fic, no reading if you don't like it (Smiles) seriously though, who doesn't like this pairing; its too kawaii!!! XD _**

****

**_Anyhoo, you all should also probably know that this story is rated M for a very damn good reason; because yes, there is going to be A LOT of lemon in this fic, so again if you don't like it then leave; now that we have that settled, ON WITH THE STORY!!! _**

****

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**Chapter 1: Ambush! **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

The day was peaceful, just how Haruno Sakura liked it; her gaze dropped to the ground outside as she watched with an intense gaze as she watched the infamous Uchiha Sasuke walk around Konohagakure with his hands languidly stuffed in his pockets.

She sighed for the umpteenth time this morning...

_He will never change _

She rested her cheek on her fist as she took a sip of her lemonade; a bitter smile etched its way onto the girl's beautiful face as she eyed Sasuke... Her lips parted, almost as if she was going to say something, yet nothing came out...

A ring came from within her house as she sat up and headed towards the cordless phone, removing it from the receiver and holding the sleek, black phone with care; Sakura closed her eyes in a tired gesture as she spoke.

"Hello."

"Hey forehead girl, wanna do something today!?!" Spoke an excited Yamanaka Ino.

Rolling her eyes as her emerald orbs darted to where her clock was, Sakura read the time out loud as she sighed once again; she knew that if she said no, Ino would never and I mean _never _shut up about it...

"I guess-"

"Great, I'll be right over!" Ino declared, clearly happy with the answer she received.

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Sakura placed the phone back on the receiver and headed into her bedroom to get ready, she didn't even get ready when she first woke up which was a while ago since she could not find peace in sleeping any longer.

_This will have to do _

A white tank-top adorned her top half and made her curved stand out all the more; a red skirt was quickly pulled on afterwards as she took a look at herself in the mirror; the skirt was a little too short for her liking and the top was kind of low cut...

A knock was heard at her front door as she heaved and fumed at herself for picking out such a ridiculously revealing outfit, but it was too late to change and it could be worse, somehow...

Opening her front door, Sakura gave a wide smile to her friend since childhood, Yamanaka Ino. The woman smiled in return as she grabbed the young girl's arm and literally dragged her out of her own home.

"Nice outfit by the way, forehead..." Ino mused.

_If Ino likes it then I know its too revealing! _

_Oh kami-sama _

Sakura gave her friend a weak smile as she forced out a quick 'thanks' and the two girls ended up entering Ichiraku Ramen Shop; rubbing her temples, Sakura was a little... Shocked was it? To _not _find Uzumaki Naruto slurping up a bowl filled with ramen...

Eyeing the owner of the shop, Sakura parted her lips.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked as she and Ino took a seat and ordered some ramen.

"I think he said that he was going on a mission..." The old man said as he placed a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner while smiling at Sakura.

"Oh yes, he did mention something about a mission to me..." Sakura said while thanking the man's daughter for the ramen.

Ino seemed to be in her own little world as she began to eat her noodles, Sakura merely smiled at her friend for being so oblivious to the world around her; unlike Sakura, she was always on her toes...

_Sometimes... _

Paying for their ramen, Sakura and Ino thanked the man and girl before leaving the shop and heading over to where all the madness took place; the heart of Konohagakure... Entering a small boutique filled with a few people, but other than that it was completely empty...

Catching sight of a pair of earrings, Ino walked over to the self as she placed one of them in the palm of her hand and inspected it before checking for a price of some sort...

_$12.95 _

Quickly taking out her wallet and extracting a twenty dollar bill from within its depths; she handed it to the clerk who swiped the piece of jewelry and took the girl's bill while searching for the right amount of change as he handed it to her.

Ino smiled at the man as she turned to Sakura and raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows at the pink haired girl who was currently checking out a few rings.

"Find anything?" Ino asked.

Showing Ino the emerald ring that she tried on, Ino looked at it with wide eyes as she squealed in happiness and shoved Sakura towards the counter; insisting that she just had to buy the gorgeous ring...

"Okay, okay, Ino..." Sakura mumbled.

The man laughed slightly at this as he scanned the ring and handed it to Sakura who immediately slipped it onto her 4th finger on her right hand and watched as the piece of jewelry sparkled in the light...

Handing the man the money owed, Sakura and Ino left the shop only to come across Uchiha Sasuke as he walked past them without a single glance there way; the hurt look in Sakura's eyes made Ino angry as she called out to Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke; doesn't Sakura look nice today?"

Elbowing the blonde girl in the gut, Sakura blushed furiously as Sasuke looked over his shoulder, boredom evident in his eyes as he scanned the pink haired girl; a sigh left his lips as he averted her gaze and parted his lips set in a thin line.

"Whatever..."

Rolling her eyes, Ino took hold of Sakura's wrist as she headed towards a small smoothie stand, ordering lemonade for herself and one for Sakura; she insisted that she would pay for the two of them as Sakura thanked her and began to quietly drink her lemonade.

"So, what happened with your crush on Sasuke?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue.

Looking at her, Ino gave out a little giggle as she took a quick sip of her lemonade before answering her dumbfounded friend who was looking at her weirdly...

"Ano, I've found someone else." A blush rose to her face as she looked at Sakura.

"Shika-kun..."

Sakura gave her friend a warm smile, though on the inside she was slowly breaking; was she the only girl still madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke!?!

_She was _

Ino sensed the sensitivity of the current topic as she gave Sakura a wry smile before throwing out the cup the lemonade once resided within...

"Sakura, he's not worth it..."

"How long are you going to chase after him for?"

Blinking uncertainly, Sakura also threw out her lemonade.

"I do _not _chase after Sasuke."

Now she was starting to get mad; glaring at the blonde woman, Sakura smirked when she watched Shikamaru eyeing the blonde girl from afar... Poking Ino on the shoulder, Sakura pointed to where Shikamaru was, but he quickly turned his head away; obviously embarrassed that he was caught staring at Ino...

Laughing a little, Sakura patted Ino's back as she walked in an opposite direction as her.

"Go to him."

"You sure?" Ino asked.

Nodding her head and giving Ino the thumbs up sign, Sakura walked towards the outskirts of Konohagakure where it was nice and quiet and peaceful, though her in the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke walk past her, a sad small graced her lips as she hung her head low...

_I'd give anything just for you to notice me _

As she neared Konohagakure gates, Sakura watched as they slowly opened to reveal none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Neji; Akamaru was happily on top of Kiba's head as he slept peacefully.

Naruto waved at Sakura as he neared her and eventually 2 out of three of them were standing in front of her; Neji merely scoffed and walked off in another area of Konohagakure, hands in his pockets, just like Sasuke...

"I thought you were on a mission?"

Nodding his head, Naruto dusted some dirt off himself as he grinned at his female friend.

"It was a piece of cake; all we had to do was retrieve a scroll..."

"So I'm guessing that the mission was-" She started.

"A success..." Kiba stated as he showed Sakura the scroll with pride; clapping her hands together, Sakura smiled brightly.

Naruto's blue eyes caught sight of his rival/friend and he instantly ran towards him with Kiba and Sakura following right behind him; Sasuke flashed Naruto a smirk as he spoke.

"Your back already, dobe?"

Punching him lightly on the arm, Naruto smiled sheepishly as Naruto scratched the back of his head while pointing out that he was going to go and get some ramen.

Oddly enough, Akamaru woke up and took one look at Sasuke before hopping off of Kiba's head and tackled Sasuke to the ground who was totally oblivious, Sakura who was standing somewhat behind the fallen Uchiha let out a small laugh.

Sasuke's eyes were tightly shut as the small pup attacked his face with licks; making Sakura laugh even harder as she watched Akamaru attack Sasuke with his wet tongue, causing Sasuke to groan in annoyance until Kiba eventually called Akamaru off.

Sasuke ran his hand down his wet face as he slowly opened his eyes, dearly wishing that he had never opened them in the first place. Sakura looked at Sasuke as his eyes went wide and then a small blush rose to the crests of his cheeks; eyes not averting their post.

Now getting why Sasuke was blushing, Sakura's face reddened like a cherry as she took one step back and nearly had a heart attack as Kiba stared in utter shock, had he just witness Sasuke looking up Sakura's skirt?

"Pervert..." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she stomped off, the blush not leaving her face...

Sasuke's face hardened as he narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular and stood off as he managed to rid himself of the blush on his face, soon after standing up on his own two feet and chasing after Sakura who seemed to be muttering to herself.

Though, Sasuke had no time to talk to Sakura about the accident because a fellow leaf ninja appeared out of nowhere...

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you two in her office."

It was simple, but the two instantly stopped walking only to disappear along with the leaf ninja and appear in the 5th hokage's large and messy office, the two sighed as they watched the blonde haired woman gulp down a small cup filled with sake.

"You wanted to see us, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura mused.

Looking over the stacks of paper on her desk, the woman smiled at the two, hiccups soon following after as she put down the cup and gave the two a serious face.

"You two will accompany each other on a mission, it shouldn't take anymore than a few hours; you are to collect a scroll located in the land of mist..." She stated.

Sakura took a step forward.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now..." Tsunade said as she downed another glass of sake.

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he and Sakura left her office after receiving a scroll containing a map from Konohagakure to the land of Mist; Sakura had the scroll in hand as she and Sasuke parted and went home to change.

**XX **

Sakura was currently wearing her old red dress from when she was a mere girl of only the age of twelve; though it was recently purchased, she had asked a tailor to make an exact dress of the one she wore, only a little shorter...

Stripping herself as she pulled on the dress, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she gave a faint smile before flipping her hair and pulling on a pair of tight black shorts underneath the dress and attaching a weapons pouch around her waist where kunai and shuriken were kept.

Remembering to put on her hitai-ate, Sakura placed it in the same place it always was worn, like a bandana or headband that girls often wore... Taking the scroll and pocketing it, Sakura left her home as she met up with Sasuke near the front gates which opened for them as they stepped out of Konohagakure and traveled throughout a large and dense forest.

Sasuke was so quiet the entire journey and Sakura felt a little uneasy around him now; not even knowing why, Sasuke stopped them from advancing any further as he pointed towards a river below where the two could wash up and take a quick break.

Splashing her face with water, Sakura watched as the river's current crashed against moss covered rocks; sending shivers down her spine. Sasuke pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning against as he walked behind Sakura and stared at his reflection in the river...

His eyes seemed to be filled with so much hate as well as boredom; he always felt awkward around Sakura now that they were alone, clearing his throat as he bent down next to Sakura who seemingly moved away from him...

"About earlier..."

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she eyed him with curiosity.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I already know that you didn't mean to look..."

Sasuke suddenly turned away as _that _image popped into his head as a blush appeared on his face as Sakura stood up and stated that they should get going.

Agreeing with the female, Sasuke and Sakura set off once again towards the land of Mist where they had to collect a scroll of much importance for the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves...

_For Tsunade _

**XX **

"They still following us?" Sakura asked as sweat beaded down her forehead.

Nodding his head but saying nothing, Sasuke extracted a kunai from his pouch as he pointed to an area where he could sense the enemy; just a few minutes ago they were ambushed by a band of rogue ninja intent on killing them.

"I got the girl!" Came a voice from behind the two as the dodged the man's attack.

Sakura rolled out of the way as a large and bulky man appeared from the treetops and ran after Sakura who defeated him with much ease...

_All that training with Tsunade paid off _

Catching a kunai in midair, Sakura hurled it back to its owner as it embedded itself within the flesh of the man's neck, blood spilling from the wound and staining the front side of his clothes as well as the forest floor.

No matter how many rogue ninja they defeated, more and more kept appearing out of nowhere and eventually Sasuke and Sakura where forced to flee and get as far away from them as humanly possible!

Stopping for a third time since their narrow escape, Sakura wiped sweat from her creased forehead as she drew her brows together and listened intently for any sounds whatsoever...

None came

Just the heavy breathing of her and Sasuke; they were extremely tired of running and they already knew that they were knocked off course; they didn't even know where they were anymore at the moment!

"We're lost..." Sakura said simply while checking the map before handing it to Sasuke.

He couldn't pin point their location, he didn't even know where they were! Yells sounded from behind the two as they snapped their heads in that direction and let a scowl appear on their faces as a number of rogue ninja appeared from the bushes.

"Great, their back..." Sasuke murmured.

Sakura flung a few shuriken at a few of the ninja but that served in nothing...

Deciding to make another run for it, Sasuke and Sakura only managed to go so far before they were once again ambushed once again... Sighing in annoyance, Sakura took on a few of the ninja who came at her...

Gathering chakra to her hands, Sakura made a fist as she punched the ground beneath her, creating large craters everywhere; caving in the ninja who were unable to dodge the attack and ended up getting every bone in their body crushed...

Cringing when she was kicked from behind, Sakura landed on her two feet as she brushed the attack off and ran at the bulky man; he was enormous and compared to him, Sakura felt like an insignificant ant...

Jumping backwards, Sakura threw a kunai at the man who jumped into the air and to Sakura ultimate shock, dropped a few already lit bombs her way; causing her to jump out the way before she was blown to pieces!

Punching the ground again, Sakura was angered when the man avoided all of her many craters and instead threw more bombs her way...

"You're not as dumb as you look." She said.

This made the ninja angry as he made three clones of himself and all of them jumped high into the air, numerous bombs falling from the sky as Sakura did her best to dodge all of them to the best of her abilities; though they fell short...

She failed to notice another undetected cloned from above as he dropped two of the lit bombs her way; Sakura didn't have nearly as much time to dodge them as she had done previously with the other ones and instead she had to shield herself with her arms.

She hissed in pain as she felt as if her entire right side was being burned off; her body it the ground as she lost her breath for a second before feeling herself roll off the side of the cliff her and Sasuke where fighting near...

She used her left hand to hold herself up, for her entire right side felt immobile, she just couldn't move her entire right hand side; her hand hung lifelessly at her side as she let out a low groan of pain...

Blood ran down her arm as cuts and burn marks adorned her pale skin, her face was ashen from the bombs explosion and her vision was beginning to blur with each passing second; her lips formed one name only...

"Sasuke..."

She could hear cries of agony as the Uchiha finished off the last of his enemies; he knew there would be much more to come, the smell of burning corpses burned his nose as he had previously used 'fire style: fire ball jutsu' to defeat the ninja.

He watched as Sakura lost her grip on the ledge of the cliff, his eyes widened as he took hold of her arm and tried to desperately to haul her up...

"I see them, their over here!"

Sasuke immediately looked over his shoulder as he watched a few more rogue ninja appear from behind him and take out a few kunai and shuriken... Sasuke drew in a deep and uneasy breath as a few shuriken were embedded into the flesh of his back, causing him to grunt in pain as he looked at Sakura's saddened expression.

Blood ran down his arm and dripped onto the corner of Sakura's face as she watched Sasuke's pained face... Her eyes closed for a split second as she heard the ninja advancing towards Sasuke; they kept getting closer and closer!

Taking in an unsteady breath, Sakura loosened her grip on Sasuke's arm as she slowly began to slip away from him and ultimately _life _itself... Sasuke held onto her tighter as he drew his eyebrows together.

"Sakura, hold on..."

She let a sad smile grace her lips as she was now holding onto Sasuke's hands; her eyes closed again before her lips parted; Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction...

"I love you..."

And that was that, her grip on his hand totally loosened until she was no longer held up by him, instead her body fell lifelessly towards the ground far, far beneath her; it would surely kill her, no one would be able to survive after that...

A loud cry left Sasuke's lips as she quickly dodged a soaring kunai and unleashed the power of sharingan as she took on the remaining seven shinobi who came at him with their weapons in hand and smirks on the smug faces...

Flames erupted from the Uchiha's mouth as they were all engulfed in scorching flames that took their very lives as they screamed...

Sasuke fell to the floor, in both exhaustion and pain...

**XX **

Even as Sakura fell to her death, she could have sworn that she heard Sasuke yell; the wind from beneath her was causing her to get whiplash as she tried to take in oxygen; failing miserably, Sakura didn't cry or scream for her dear life the entire way down...

She hadn't cried in such a long time, though when the backside of her body hit the rocky ground beneath her, tears fell from her half closed eyes as her lungs began to work harder and harder just to take in oxygen they were being deprived from...

Crimson blood pooled around her head as she felt immense pain erupt from all areas of her fragile body that was now oh so broken... And in her time of death, the darkness felt somehow... Comforting to her at the moment...

A chuckle was heard as she let her eyes stay open for a moment longer before she caught sight of two equally yellow and sinister eyes that held nothing but sheer amusement... And just by that, Sakura knew exactly who the man was, evil clouded all around his being as he bent down next to her.

Darkness overwhelmed her as she was succumbed by it, taking in one final breath that was though to be her last; why was Orochimaru here, what did he intend to do to her?

_Orochimaru, the one that would save her life? _

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**_Author's Note _**

**__**

**_So, how was that first chapter? I hope it wasn't too crappy, ne? Anyways, I'm really tired, I just hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this first chapter; by the ay this story is going to be very long XXD _**

****

**_P.S: The summary of the story will begin to tie in with the story in later chapters (5-7) _**

****

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**_Read and Review _**

****

**_Hugs 'n' kisses _**

****

**_Sasuke-Sakura-14 _**

****

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

****

**_Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors you have seen! XXD _**

****

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **

**XX **


	2. Daraku

_**Web of Deceit**_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

_**Summary: ****Haruno Sakura was considered a normal girl; then again, its not everyday that you find out Orochimaru is related to you!**_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

_**Age of Characters**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16**_

**XX**

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 17**_

**XX**

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 17**_

**XX**

_**Hatake Kakashi --- 29**_

**XX**

_**Orochimaru --- 52**_

**XX**

_**Yakushi Kabuto --- 22**_

**XX**

_**Main Pairing**_

_**Sasuke x Sakura**_

**XX**

_**Author's Note**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Web of Deceit let's just hope there are more good chapters to come, ne?**_

_**Well that's about it; ENJOY!**_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

"_Sakura, hold on..."_

_She let a sad smile grace her lips as she was now holding onto Sasuke's hands; her eyes closed again before her lips parted; Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction..._

"_I love you..."_

_And that was that, her grip on his hand totally loosened until she was no longer held up by him, instead her body fell lifelessly towards the ground far, far beneath her; it would surely kill her, no one would be able to survive after that..._

_A loud cry left Sasuke's lips as she quickly dodged a soaring kunai and unleashed the power of sharingan as she took on the remaining seven shinobi who came at him with their weapons in hand and smirks on the smug faces..._

_Flames erupted from the Uchiha's mouth as they were all engulfed in scorching flames that took their very lives as they screamed..._

_Sasuke fell to the floor, in both exhaustion and pain..._

_**XX **_

_Even as Sakura fell to her death, she could have sworn that she heard Sasuke yell; the wind from beneath her was causing her to get whiplash as she tried to take in oxygen; failing miserably, Sakura didn't cry or scream for her dear life the entire way down..._

_She hadn't cried in such a long time, though when the backside of her body hit the rocky ground beneath her, tears fell from her half closed eyes as her lungs began to work harder and harder just to take in oxygen they were being deprived from..._

_Crimson blood pooled around her head as she felt immense pain erupt from all areas of her fragile body that was now oh so broken... And in her time of death, the darkness felt somehow... Comforting to her at the moment..._

_A chuckle was heard as she let her eyes stay open for a moment longer before she caught sight of two equally yellow and sinister eyes that held nothing but sheer amusement... And just by that, Sakura knew exactly who the man was, evil clouded all around his being as he bent down next to her._

_Darkness overwhelmed her as she was succumbed by it, taking in one final breath that was though to be her last; why was Orochimaru here, what did he intend to do to her?_

_Orochimaru, the one that would save her life? _

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**Chapter 2: ****Daraku**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

The heated flames eventually died done, the rain that fell soon after aiding it in the process; he was pissed, he wanted revenge, _they _killed Sakura only moments ago and he couldn't do anything about it!

Was this all his fault as well for not protecting her? No, she was Tsunade's apprentice; a simple mission like the one they were both given wouldn't have been the cause of her ultimate demise...

Was it because they had underestimated their enemies...?

_It was_

Onyx orbs finally opened as the sharingan deactivated and Sasuke's eyes stared up at the stormy skies above; they were crying as well... His hair was by now soaked and strands were sticking to the sides of his face as well as the back of his neck.

It was getting colder too, he needed to hurry if he was going to make it back to Konohagakure in time before sunset where there were sure to be a lot more rogue ninja; some maybe even stronger then the ones he had previously encountered...

Wait?

What was he thinking!?!

He wasn't just going to retrieve the scroll from a village and then head back to Konohagakure expecting everything to be all better; things will never be okay ever again now that Sakura was dead...

And what of Naruto, Sakura was like a sister to the kyubi container; no doubt that he would probably give Sasuke a good beating for not being there for Sakura in her time of need, more than likely saying something along the lines of-

"_You selfish bastard! Only thinking about yourself!"_

Naruto would surely hate him with his very soul and then there's Ino and Tsunade who literally rip out his throat...

His lips curved into a frown as he continued to watch the black clouds form overhead, engulfing the crystal blue skies as he knew it... His finger nails dug into the dirt of the ground as vented out his anger; it was pointless...

The map that was given to them by Tsunade was soaked long ago; the ink running down the piece of paper as Sasuke crumpled it into a ball and chucked it behind him while standing up in the process; his eyes caught sight of a wooden bridge beyond a few trees and whatnot!

Running towards it, Sasuke inspected the durability of the rope that supported the bridge from falling apart; it seemed to strong enough... Taking hold of the rope on each side of the him, the Uchiha began to carefully walked across the bridge to the land of Mist where he had to collect a scroll...

_I'll finish the mission for you Sakura_

_I promise_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

"Oi, can you hear me?"

_No response_

"She doesn't seem to be responding to anything as of yet..."

The snake sannin nodded his, letting his eyes wander to the woman's bloodied face again he looked at his right hand assistant, Yakushi Kabuto...

"Get her cleaned up..."

Inclining his head, Kabuto went to work as soon as Orochimaru was out of sight; pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, Kabuto wiped the dried blood from Sakura's face as he generally watched the heart monitor for any signs of high pressure or low pressure...

If she died, it was all over; Orochimaru would surely have his head on a silver platter, this was their last shot at finally bringing down Konohagakure, with Sakura they would reign dominant and defeat the village hidden in the leaves.

Though, things were not looking very good right now; she hasn't moved since they first brought her to Sound and even then she was limp and you could even fool someone to thinking that she was already dead instead of _barely _alive...

That was the problem, she was barely alive and not many people that Kabuto knew of would be able to survive a fall from an 80 foot cliff, probably even steeper! Kabuto wasn't even sure if Orochimaru would be able to survive a fall that high up!

But what he _did _know was that Sakura was in critical condition and might even die from loss of blood in her body, she had lost a great amount from the fall and would need at least 2 bags of blood in order to sustain her for a while longer, at least until Kabuto found of another way to save the fragile kunoichi...

First off he would have to see what see what blood type Sakura was before he went along injecting random blood types into her body which would kill her faster than she was already dying...

Not wanting to draw anymore blood from her, Kabuto instead used his index finger and let a small drop of blood fall onto the slide of the microscope; adjusting the lens until he had a clear view of all the blood cells swimming around the slide, Kabuto made a few notes that he found to be quite interesting before he finally came up with a conclusion that Sakura's blood type was the same as Orochimaru's!

**-**

"Blood type 0..." Kabuto explained to Orochimaru.

The snake sannin looked over at the lifeless kunoichi as he gave out a small sigh before seating himself in a chair right next to Sakura's bed and had to endure what seemed like an eternity of blood sucking...

"If you want the fall of Konoha to go as planned then you must first revive Sakura and your the only one here with the same blood type as she."

Orochimaru merely rolled his eyes as he let his head tilt back and his eyes close, waiting for Kabuto to extract the needle from within his vein that was gathering most of his blood into a clear bag that seemed to hold about 2 pints of blood.

Kabuto had said that 2 pints of blood was all that Sakura needed in order for her body to begin to function properly; he just prayed that she wouldn't die, him going to all this trouble just to revive a worthless kunoichi better be put to good use and soon...

If all this went to a waste, like with Kimimaru whom he had said to be his ultimate masterpiece almost 3 years back, then Orochimaru would just have to destroy Konoha by himself; of course his fellow sound allies wouldn't dare go against his orders...

And Sakura was no exception, she would learn to obey her master at all costs and if she disobeyed him then there would be great consequences that would follow soon after; great consequences that would make her topple over in fear...

**-**

"I just ran a few stats, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto stated as he looked at a clipboard filled with paper and a few notes that he had made for later use.

The sannin nodded his head as he eyed Kabuto with those yellow orbs that only promised hate and revenge, not a single ounce of kindness within their depths...

"Well?" Orochimaru asked, clearly annoyed.

"Oh yes, Orochimaru-sama..." He apologized sheepishly.

"The kunoichi's stats seem to be fine, her heart rate as decreased to the normal level and her wounds have already been attended to."

"Though..." He began, looking downcast.

Oh God, Orochimaru had a suspicion that something would end up going wrong sooner or later; and they were so damn close too!

"Yes?"

"Though, I don't know if she'll be fully functional; a fair amount of damage was done to her head and her brain may not be able to receive any messages from the rest of her body..."

Silence reigned over the two before Orochimaru let out a low growl; his perfect plan was falling apart around him, maybe choosing Sakura to destroy Konoha wasn't the best choice...

"Fix her."

Kabuto didn't even bother to argue with the man as he left the room; he watched from the corner of his eye as Sakura's brain pressure began to increase dramatically! His eyes narrowed as he watched her heart rate pick up; definitely _not _good!

Rushing over to the woman, Kabuto began to make a few minor adjustments which took him almost a full hour to do so, all the while he was almost positive that Sakura would have passed away...

Removing the surgical gloves that were drenched in blood, Kabuto wiped sweat from his forehead as he ran a few more tests just to make sure that Sakura was alright before he left the room in search of some water...

**-**

Returning soon after with a relieved sigh as he looked at Sakura still in the same condition as before; tonight was going to be hell for him, he had to watch over her all night just in case she decided to start dying...

Being extremely careful, Kabuto took the thin vile filled with a almost clear green liquid with the same viscosity as water; sucking some into the needle, Kabuto watched carefully as the liquid was filled right to the middle of the needle; if Sakura had too much of this she would without a doubt die.

Finally finding her vein, Kabuto injected the needle and instead of watching what he was doing, watched the heart monitor for any change in pressure; surprisingly nothing happened and Sakura stayed the same...

Relieved and clearly happy that he had not failed Orochimaru; Kabuto gave Sakura one final look before exiting the room and meeting up with Orochimaru in the hallway, he gave the elder man a curt nod before smiling.

"I have just injected her with liquid..." Kabuto reassured him.

"Nothing as changed in her and she should be able to pull through the night without any problems."

Smiling like the devil he was, Orochimaru walked towards Sakura's room as he gazed at the woman, brows knitting together; something was bothering him since they had brought Sakura here...

"Why didn't you die instantly when you fell off that cliff? I have no clue..."

"But the concoction that Kabuto injected into you will make you almost unbeatable; like me..."

Indeed, that was what Orochimaru was aiming for. Now that Sakura was alive, the cells of Orochimaru's body, which was in the vile, is now swimming within Sakura's bloodstream, mutating her cells and DNA to match that of Orochimaru's one of a kind DNA...

_Now your just like me_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"You're leaving already?" Said the old woman.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at how annoying this woman really was being; for the seventh time in the last 5 minutes she had asked him not to go, saying you can stay for a few more minutes, but in reality he couldn't...

"Gomen, I have to go; my village needs this scroll as soon as possible..." Sasuke stated.

Casting her gaze to the floor, the old woman gave Sasuke a toothy grin as she shook her head while laughing more at herself.

"Yes, yes of course; how selfish of me."

_You selfish bastard! Only thinking about yourself!_

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Sasuke once again put on the stoic facade that everyone was so accustomed to these days... Taking his leave, Sasuke departed from the large manor that was located in Mist Country and slowly he traveled back to Konohagakure...

Knowing exactly what was awaiting him...

_Hell_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Oi, kunoichi open your eyes..."

Kabuto mentally slapped himself in the head, how could he expect someone who was just in a horrible situation to be able to move or in that matter, be conscious!

Rubbing his temples furiously, Kabuto began to doubt himself as he watched intently for any movement coming from the kunoichi; very slowly he brushed a few strands of hair from her clammy face as he sighed and decided to go tell Orochimaru of the bad news...

As he walked down the corridor's and towards the sannin's bed chambers, Kabuto was also a little scared of what may follow; a beating perhaps or likely death...

Orochimaru on the other hand was having a very difficult time waiting around for that damn kunoichi to finally come around; instead he decided to go to her and _make _her awaken, even if Kabuto thought otherwise...

Sitting up, Orochimaru flung off the bed covers from himself as he left his room in a mad hurry shoving Kabuto out of the way in the process as he sped down a long corridor and towards the room where Sakura stayed; the same room where Kimimaru was treated for his disease daily by Kabuto himself...

Finally managing to catch up to the snake sannin, Kabuto went to call him off and tell him of Sakura's condition but instead he just stared with awe as his mouth hung slightly open, eyes not believing what he was seeing yet...

A fully awake Sakura, sitting up right; removing the respiratory mask as she throws it to the floor. She examines the bandages that cover almost 70 percent of her damaged body, she looks over at the door where Orochimaru and Kabuto both stand neither saying a thing...

Though they both look almost concerned when Sakura slumps over and begins vomiting on the floor, a green fluid escaping her as she continues to puke out every last drop of whatever is inside of her.

"Her body must be rejecting your cells..." Kabuto inquires.

Orochimaru says nothing as he continues to watch Sakura until she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and gives out a breathless sigh, looking up at the two people standing in the doorway of the room she is currently in...

"What... What happened?" Sakura says hoarsely, loud enough that Orochimaru and Kabuto were barely able to hear.

Smirking, Orochimaru parted his lips as his eyes burn holes in Sakura's body. He was going to get Sakura's tangled up in the most devious web of deceit that would cause her heart to close off to everyone and ultimately corrupt her to the core...

"You were pushed off a cliff to your death, Sakura-chan..." He said.

It seemed her memory of what happened was wiped clean, which made things a lot easier for Orochimaru to turn into something awful and heartbreaking...

Surely it would break her soul and she would become so easy to mold into some killing machine that Orochimaru had created...

"By who?" Sakura asked breathlessly, feeling the nausea coming on again.

"Your precious Sasuke-kun..." The older male lies while smirking at her.

And like before, Sakura limps over the side of the bed and lets out an agonizing cry before the green fluid begins to empty out of her; causing her to lose her breath for a second before Kabuto finally wipes her mouth with a cloth and places her back on the bed.

As Orochimaru leaves the room he can't help but let out a sinister chuckle as he thinks of various ways that he would be able to corrupt the oh so pure blossom of Konohagakure; one way or another he would _break _her...

And fill her with pain and a lust for only power, ultimately pushing away everyone that she holds dear to her heart; _everyone..._

Just like what he did to Sasuke; but his spirit was weak to begin with and in the end he betrayed the snake sannin with the help of his so called from Uzumaki Naruto; the one who took him out of his own hate filled world, the cursed mark was useless now that his lust for power had come to an end, but Sakura would prove to be much more easily corrupted and fueled with anger and hate...

_I'll be passing down something of great value to you, Sakura_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

_**Author's Note: ****Yeah, I have nothing much to say but: Yay school ended for me yesterday; not counting exams which started today so that means that I'll be updating on stories much quicker than in the past week when I was buried in reviews and some more homework!!! XXD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and by the way the chapter name is in Japanese but in English it means 'Corrupted' **_

**XX**

XX  


_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**XX**

**XX**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!**_

**XX**

XX

XX

XX

XX

XX


	3. New Author's Note!

**_ ATTENTION READERS!_**

_**I, as of now, have come to a decision; i know me mourning over my sudden loss won't do anything to make me feel better again... The topic of why I may and may not delete my account on is still a little sensitive, some of you may find it a stupid reason, but for me its a big deal especially when you are clearly so close to the person.**_

_** Ok, here it goes: 2 days ago my very close cousin (age 20) passed away while giving birth to her first child, the doctor said something about complications, plus she had been sick for a number of years; having to go and get treatment done and whatnot; my cousin was very close to me, almost like a sister to me and she will remain to be my closest relative and friend.**_

_** When I was told of the news it felt like my entire world came crashing down; for the next day i had tried to update on some of my stories but couldn't seem to find peace in it like I used to; and even now I still cannot find any joy or peace in writing a fanfic, my inspiration has gone but I am sure it will surely arrive back**_

_** My whole reason for beginning to write fanfics was because of my cousin, she was the one who read one of my stories that I had written and she suggested that I post them up on a site or something; I thought about it for some time and while searching for good fanfics I found the site firstly began to read stories and finally summoned up the courage to post my very first story up; at first I was really skeptical about whether I should just quickly delete my account but thought against it; that's when I met all of you and I am happy that you all have supported me up to this point CX**_

_**The pain is still very immense, like a wound that won't heal. I haven't been able to do much these past 2 days but lie in bed and just stare up at the ceiling; maybe a nice walk will help somehow, its worth a shot!**_

_**My cousin had always told me to never give up even if i get knocked down countless times; but when I heard of her sudden death i felt like I was suffocating in my own hate filled thoughts; I hate not being able to say goodbye to her in her time of parting but I know that she'll be watching :)**_

_**Great, here come the waterworks...**_

_**And just as surely as the sun will rise again every morning, my inspiration will do the exact same thing; it may take some time for all of this to pass before I am able to focus properly on my fanfics...**_

_**I read the amount of messages that I recieved in my mail box and read them over thinking 'a lot of people will be disappointed' and there were a large portion of people saying that whatever I decide to do, they'll stand behind me 100 percent and for that i am eternaly grateful :)**_

_**I know that this will all pass but I think taking a few days off may be for the best, as fightinsurfgrl had said in an email I recieved from her earlier today, thank you!**_

_**To some of you this may seem like a dumb excuse for wanting to delete my account; think what you want but I'm pretty sure if you were in my position you'd be pretty sad as well, maybe not to the point that you want to delete your account but to an extent where you don't want to do anything but sleep and pray that you wake up and that everything was just a nightmare...**_

_**I'm very sorry if this is getting too long or if I am rambling too much but I felt that I needed to get my point across :(**_

_**That is why I am going to say that, as of right now' my decision for whether I want to delete my account or not has been decided upon and I have chosen to stick to my original path and goal "To be the best that I can be and to never give up" So I am happy to say that I will be staying right where I am, happy and content; even if sometimes I might feel like crying I will stick to this site for as long as I can.**_

_**I cannot promise any updates anytime too soon, like I said before this is still a sensitive subject and I am slowly but surely healing with each passing day and morning that I wake up saying 'I going on for you'**_

_**God, it feels like forever since I smiled :)**_

_**Thank you for ALL your support, you have helped me immesly and I will not let this ruin my life on I know that a great amount of my fans (that sounds kinda odd) will be disappointed and sad if I had chosen to leave; remember I still have an obligation, to finish all of my existing stories and then post up the rest of the ones that I have in mind; so lets just say that I'll be here for a long time XD**_

_**You guys rock 'thank you fightinsurfgrl'**_

_** Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**(Daniela) **_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	4. Birth of the Cursed Mark

_**Web of Deceit**_

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

**XX**

_**Summary:**** Haruno Sakura was considered a normal girl; then again, its not everyday that you find out your related to Orochimaru!**_

**XX**

XX

XX

XX

_**Character Ages**_

_**Haruno Sakura --- 16**_

**XX**

_**Uchiha Sasuke --- 17**_

**XX**

_**Uzumaki Naruto --- 17**_

**XX**

_**Hatake Kakashi --- 29**_

**XX**

_**Orochimaru --- 52**_

**XX**

_**Yakushi Kabuto --- 22**_

**XX**

"_What... What happened?" Sakura says hoarsely, loud enough that Orochimaru and Kabuto were barely able to hear._

_Smirking, Orochimaru parted his lips as his eyes burn holes in Sakura's body. He was going to get Sakura's tangled up in the most devious web of deceit that would cause her heart to close off to everyone and ultimately corrupt her to the core..._

"_You were pushed off a cliff to your death, Sakura-chan..." He said._

_It seemed her memory of what happened was wiped clean, which made things a lot easier for Orochimaru to turn into something awful and heartbreaking..._

_Surely it would break her soul and she would become so easy to mold into some killing machine that Orochimaru had created..._

"_By who?" Sakura asked breathlessly, feeling the nausea coming on again._

"_Your precious Sasuke-kun..." The older male lies while smirking at her._

_And like before, Sakura limps over the side of the bed and lets out an agonizing cry before the green fluid begins to empty out of her; causing her to lose her breath for a second before Kabuto finally wipes her mouth with a cloth and places her back on the bed._

_As Orochimaru leaves the room he can't help but let out a sinister chuckle as he thinks of various ways that he would be able to corrupt the oh so pure blossom of Konohagakure; one way or another he would break her..._

_And fill her with pain and a lust for only power, ultimately pushing away everyone that she holds dear to her heart; everyone..._

_Just like what he did to Sasuke; but his spirit was weak to begin with and in the end he betrayed the snake sannin with the help of his so called from Uzumaki Naruto; the one who took him out of his own hate filled world, the cursed mark was useless now that his lust for power had come to an end, but Sakura would prove to be much more easily corrupted and fueled with anger and hate..._

_I'll be passing down something of great value to you, Sakura_

**XX**

**Chapter 3: Birth of the Cursed Mark**

**XX**

Kabuto sighed to himself, he had just finished cleaning up the vomit from the floor that had escaped Sakura's system. Running a hand through his silver hair, Kabuto gazed to where Sakura currently was.

The remainder of the night was spent creating a new and much more powerful concoction that would be successful this time around...

Sakura had to take her daily medicine four times a day to ensure that sure would make a full recovery as soon as possible so that Orochimaru could begin his training and the plan to destroy the hidden leaf village.

She cried loudly and her body shook a great amount as her mouth hung slightly open. Kabuto stayed in his spot, he knew very well that it was the medicine he had injected into her veins a half-hour ago and this was just the side affect...

He had informed Orochimaru that if he heard any screams or other such noises coming from Sakura's room that he should ignore it go back to whatever it was that he was doing, in this case sleeping.

Kabuto left his original post as he walked to the side of Sakura's bed and dabbed her forehead of all sweat using the cloth next to her bedside. Her stats continued to stay at the normal point but it seemed as if she was having night terrors...

**-**

"_**They're gaining on us!" **_

_**Sasuke growled in frustration as he knocked a few of the rogue ninja unconscious, though more just took their place and seemed to be multiplying by the minute!!**_

"_**We can't fight all of them off!"**_

"_**We'll sure as hell try!" Sakura put in with a frown.**_

_**Evading a bulky ninja's attack, Sakura summoned a great amount of chakra to her hands as she punched the ground, causing craters to form and pull in the rogue ninja that had closed in on Sasuke and herself.**_

"_**Duck!"**_

_**Doing as she was told, Sasuke used his kunai to deflect the soaring shuriken coming towards Sakura at great speed.**_

"_**Arigatou Sasuke..."**_

_**He nodded his head while taking on three ninja as Sakura took on two.**_

_**The pink haired girl jumped backwards as she punched the ground once again but this time the ninja had calculated her move and instead managed to escape the gaping craters forming around them.**_

_**Cursing under her breath, Sakura took out a kunai as she charged for them.**_

"_**Guess I'll have to do this the old-fashion way."**_

_**She struck out at the ninja who failed miserably to stop her oncoming attacks and ended up dead in their own pool of blood, Sakura's emerald eyes looking at the two unmoving corpses of the ninja...**_

_**Sakura looked around her, blood everywhere and flames!**_

_**In the midst of the inferno stood Uchiha Sasuke, eyes downcast and head bowed down as he let out a low chuckle before slowing walking through the very flames he created with his chakra...**_

"_**Sasuke..." She whispered.**_

_**Once her eyes met his, her entire body seemed to shut down! Rendering her immobile as she stood their in a state of shock... For Sasuke's eyes were bleeding a deadly crimson shade as the cursed mark activated and took over his body and mind...**_

"_**Wake up!"**_

"_**I want more power."**_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Your annoying."**_

_**She glared hard at him before taking a step back but quickly wished against it. She was near the edge of a very high cliff as she looked over her shoulder to view how high up she was.**_

_**At least eighty feet and maybe even more!!**_

_**When Sakura looked back to where Sasuke was he stood right in front of her, as he gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her backwards to her untimely death...**_

_**The last thing she remembered seeing was those eyes! The eyes she hated and detested so much, the eyes of Orochimaru...**_

**-**

"Stop it!"

Kabuto brushed strands of Sakura's hair out of her sweaty face but stopped when she slapped his hand away in frustration and fear. Her large emerald eyes opened, now filled with tears that were threatening to fall anytime soon...

"Its alright."

"What-"

"Nightmare." Kabuto quickly put in as Sakura shot forwards, throwing the blankets off of her as she tried to get out of bed.

"You are not yet strong enough to be moving around."

"I. want. to. kill. him."

Kabuto watched her for a second.

Sakura's fingers lightly brushed across the bruise growing on her right cheek as she flinched slightly at the new found pain that emitted from that certain area...

"He... He did this to me..."

Kabuto smirked down at her confusion.

"Yes, Sasuke tried to kill you."

Sakura let her shoulders slump as she slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from vomiting.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura wiped the saliva running down her chin.

"I don't feel well..."

"You will soon, Sakura."

_'Orochimaru-sama will make sure of that...'_

**X**

"What are her stats?"

"They are all normal and its seems she can function properly without difficulty."

Orochimaru smiled sinisterly as he looked up at the ceiling; he could see it already, the fall of the mighty leaf village by the hands of their beloved pure hearted kunoichi...

"Speed up the recovery process."

"But, Orochimaru-"

"Do it!"

"Y.. yes..."

**X**

The trek back to Konohagakure was long and rigorous, not to mention the immense pain that welled up within his heart every second that passed...

He had lost Sakura and now he would pay for it.

Everyone would frown upon him, knowing him as the man who couldn't save Sakura, one of the village's most prized shinobi!!

The two shinobi at the front gates noticed a figure moving for Konohagakure but soon calmed down when they noticed it was Uchiha Sasuke. They inclined their heads towards the male as they opened the gates leading to the prosperous village.

_'It doesn't seem fair...'_

_'I should have been the one to die.'_

"Sasuke-teme!"

Said male looked around and sure enough Uzumaki Naruto was running his way with Hinata hot on his trails.

"Was the mission a success?"

Sasuke looked downcast as he removed the scroll from his pocket.

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

The question seemed to echo within Sasuke's head as he continued to stare down at the ground, he knew Naruto would be heartbroken by the news but somehow he wasn't able to spit anything out and that's when Naruto began to get angry.

"Sasuke-teme, where is Sakura-chan!?"

"Sakura is-"

"Sasuke, Tsunade-sama wants you to report to her office immediately."

Said male nodded his head and ignored Naruto's questions as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**X**

"The scroll."

Sasuke handed the elder woman the retrieved scroll as he took in a shaky breath to calm his pounding heart that hammered violently against his ribcage.

"Where has Sakura gone off to?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Sasuke." She warned.

"She didn't make it, hokage-sama..."

"Is she still in the forest?" Tsunade inquired worriedly.

"..."

"Sakura, is dead."

Tsunade slammed her hands against the desk with a loud cry as she began to shake and yell at the young Uchiha.

"How could you let that happen!?"

"I tried to help her!" He countered, eyes filled with sadness.

"Bullshit!"

"Hokage-sama, we were out numbered!"

"Get out."

He stood from his seat as he left the room, though not completely. The door was still ajar as he looked back at the distraught sixth hokage of Konohagakure.

"I'm sorry..."

"Out!"

He shut the door, the guilt within him eating him up inside, consuming his very being until he felt a comforting numbness to bury his thoughts within, at least for the time being...

He avoided everyone for the remainder of the day, simply locking himself up in his room and sitting at the edge of his bed, too deep in thought to even notice the storm clouds forming in the skies above until it began to rain down on the land...

Sasuke was still in a state of shock, the memories of Sakura's body falling lifelessly over the edge of the cliff was unbearable and he soon found himself shaking uncontrollably that is until he heard a knock at his front door.

He slowly removed himself from the bed as he left his room, feet padding against the wooden floors of his lonely home, eyes as emotionless as ever as he reached the front door where the knocking persisted.

He was not expecting Uzumaki Naruto to be at his front door, knuckles white and drenched with the rain water that fell from the blackened skies.

"Naruto what are-"

"Bastard!!"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to register anything before Naruto's fist collided with the side of Sasuke's face which sent him flying back into the wall of his living room, blood trailing down his chin as he looked up at Naruto's saddened face.

"She's dead! Sakura-chan's dead and its all your fault!"

He could care less that Naruto was currently grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall, causing the Uchiha to lose his breath for a second as he met Naruto's piercing azure eyes...

"You are unworthy of protecting Sakura-chan!"

That part stung a little as Naruto let him fall to the floor, his head throbbing from the impact of the wall but most of all his heart was aching uncontrollably as if it were bleeding internally and wouldn't stop...

Naruto took one last look at Sasuke's immobile form as he parted his lips.

"I thought we could trust you..."

The door was slammed so hard after Naruto left that it caused a few pictures on the walls to shake but only one picture fell from its spot and shattered into a thousands pieces as Sasuke stood from his spot and slowly removed the frail photograph.

A bitter smile formed on his lips at what he was seeing. The picture of team 7 from when they were only gennin, Sakura in the middle of Naruto and himself with a bright smile on her face as Kakashi had both hands on Sasuke and Naruto's head...

"I can't even trust myself."

**X**

"Get up."

"I... I can't..."

Orochimaru gripped her wrist as he tugged her upwards and helped her off of the bed as she wobbled for quite some time before finally being able to stand on her own though her vision was blurry and her mind was in haze...

Orochimaru took a step away from her as he called for her to walk towards him which she did with not much trouble.

"Your healing nicely."

"Your a step closer to revenge."

Sakura nodded her head as Kabuto announced that he would have to test her reflexes and physical strength before they could go on any further.

Sitting the kunoichi down, Kabuto lightly tapped the knee cap of her left knee and watched as the entire leg shot forwards with incredible speed as the same with the right leg.

"Its seems that her reflexes have improved, almost as quick as yours."

Sakura knelt over as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold down whatever was trying to escape from her stomach.

Kabuto caught sight of this as he took the needle and filled it with the same liquid from before that she had to take daily. Sakura instantly stopped when she felt the liquid entering her veins and somehow making her stronger.

"I want power."

"And you'll get it." Orochimaru reassured her.

"Kabuto, give her a spare change of clothes and bring her to the master chamber."

Said male nodded his head as he took Sakura's wrist and led her behind a screen while handing her a spare change of clothes.

Pulling everything on with little trouble, Sakura stepped around the screen as she looked at Kabuto who showed her out of the room.

Sakura wore a mesh t-shirt underneath a deep purple tank-top along with a black pair of shorts that reached to her knees and were rather tight on her. Shrugging it off, Sakura was led out of the room and towards the location Orochimaru had given.

Like he had said, Orochimaru was already there and waiting for them to arrive, eyes boring onto the young girl as he walked towards her.

"Training day one."

He began to teach her the basics of fighting, first with taijutsu and then ninjutsu. Once Sakura got the hang of blocking and countering, Orochimaru taught her simple hand signs such as the ability to create clones of oneself using chakra.

It seemed as if Sakura was a fast learner because she had this look in her eye the entire time she and Orochimaru trained. A look that went far beyond just wanting revenge, slowly Orochimaru was corrupting her once pure heart...

"You have proven to be a strong opponent."

"Arigatou."

"Don't thank me just yet. I have yet to bestow upon you the ultimate technique."

Sakura stood far away from Orochimaru as she looked at him in question, brows knitted together as she watched his neck lengthen until it was charging for her and she just went with her instincts and dodged.

Though he came from behind her and snaked around her entire body until his face was in the crook of her neck and his fangs showed. Teeth scraping against the delicate flesh until he punctured the skin and drew blood from the girl.

And thus, the hate fulled within her and helped to form the cursed mark. The same mark Sasuke had when he was only 12, something that he hadn't wanted!! The cursed mark would only activate and be used by the host if the user's heart was filled with hate...

Orochimaru watched as the cursed mark appeared on her skin as the girl fell unconscious and Kabuto was asked to take her back to her chambers for further observation...

_'She will prove to be interesting.'_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** Yes, I know it was a boring chapter but that was the entire point of this chapter!! The birth of the cursed mark taking over a new host, one that was filled with so much hatred that it could feed off of it for a lifetime!!**_

_**MWAHAHA**_

_**God, its so damn hot!! I'm going to eat a popsicle!! CX**_

_**The next chapter will more than likely be longer and show the progression of the cursed mark!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' kisses **_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

**X**

_**SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!! CX**_

**X**


	5. DISASTER!

**_Important News! _**

**_Okay, were do I start… _**

**_Well, I cannot update for a LONG time due to my 'accident' earlier today… Yes, it would seem that misfortune is following me as of late and I have been cursed with bad luck since I can remember… _**

**_Early this morning, (10: 30ish) I went bike riding with my friends; Scott and Colin and guess what!? You're all going to laugh… (Sighs) I broke both my right foot and right hand to my wrist… _**

**_Yes! I know, I am accident prone!! _**

**_Yesterday, my father dropped me, Scott and Colin off at my Grandma's house out in the wilderness (Not really.) And we would be staying overnight (Of course NOT in the same room!) and then we planned on biking early in the morning… _**

**_Well as it would seem, I was on my bike going as fast as I could possibly go and we were going down a pretty steep and rocky hill. I went to brake and did it too hard which resulted in my bike doing a nose dive and throwing me completely off!! _**

**_At first I felt okay, that is when I went to stand up and found out that I could not do so… My two friends came to my aid (If they hadn't I would have killed them) and helped me down the rest of the hill. _**

**_I used my cellphone (Thank God it wasn't destroyed while in my pocket!) and called my Grandma to pick me up (My mom and dad were at work) My friends inspected where I had said it hurt and they tried to get me to walk which I couldn't! _**

**_Well we all went to the hospital and were sent to the emergency room where I was checked out and said to have broken my right foot and right wrist to my hand! _**

**_I was like "No fing way!?" _**

**_So here I am. Sitting at home, arm and foot (leg) in a cast which is pink!! I feel like shit! Cuts scattered all over my body from the impact but I am okay… _**

**_The experience scared the s out of me. I'd rate it a 6/10 not nearly as scary as the car accident. You all remember that I presume… _**

**_I have to walk around with crutches and they are most uncomfortable when you try to walk around with them… _**

**_You know what!? _**

**_I am SO going to get that damned bubble I've been saving up for!! I really think I need it… CX _**

**_So… I am SO sorry but I just can't update my stories using one goddamn fing hand!! And it sucks that it's my right hand too… _**

**_Fightinsurfgrl knows for a fact that I need a bubble…! _**

**_Don't cha!? _**

**_These following stories will not be updated on for at least a month or until I have the endless time it will take to type with my left hand only which takes a very long time… _**

**_I've been sitting in front of my computer for the past 25-35 minutes just typing out this s!! _**

**_1) _****_Against All Odds _**

**_2) _****_Beyond Emerald Eyes _**

**_3) _****_Corrupted Blossom _**

**_4) _****_Delicious Addiction _**

**_5) _****_Irresistible Taboo _**

**_6) _****_Kiss and Tell _**

**_7) _****_Sexual Disgrace _**

**_8) _****_Web of Deceit _**

**_If you're all wondering. Every time I need a capitalized letter I have to hit 'caps lock' which is a pain in the ASS!! _**

**_I won't be able to update at least until September. I'm not really that sure… The doctor said that I busted up my wrist quite a lot. Probably twisted it when I gripped the handle bar for dear life and probably snapped it like a twig when I flipped over… CX _**

**_Love ya! _**

**_Daniela _**


End file.
